Playing Doctor
by knobby
Summary: A clumsy fall brings Michaela and Sully closer together. Set a few months into their marriage.


A/N A little smutty- hopefully sweetly smutty. Please be warned! I have been writing this in my head for awhile, and decided to see if I could make it work. I guess you all will be the judge of that! Thanks for reading, and thanks to those who reviewed my other story. It was great to get feedback:)

Sully ascended the stairs to their bedroom, lost in his thoughts. The house was closed up for the night, the kids staying at Matthew's to help him finish a few projects around the old homestead. Michaela and Sully had been married a few months now, and they were really adjusting well to sharing a home. Adjusting to sharing a bed was a little slower, though he was too happy to complain. It would just take time.

Sully wanted to help Michaela break through her hesitation and begin taking a more active role in their physical life, but he wasn't sure how to do so. He didn't want to put any pressure on her, or make her think that he wasn't pleased with their time together. On the contrary, he found himself more and more consumed and excited by her every touch with each passing day. He could never get enough of his beautiful wife. But he felt that she wanted to be more open as well, and simply didn't know where to begin. Talking about it was difficult, and Michaela usually ended up changing the subject. He needed a new approach, but didn't know what.

As he entered their room, he saw her undressing for bed and all thought left his mind. Sully was mesmerized by her, so strong yet so small. Just her presence in a room drove him to distraction. Suddenly, he tripped, landing in a heap in the middle of the room. He yelped in pain, as the wooden handle of his tomahawk dug into his thigh. Michaela rushed to his side, trying to assess the damage caused by his awkward fall.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Sully looked up at her, bewildered, "I don't know, one minute I'm on my feet, the next I'm on my back. I must have tripped on…" He looked around and noticed her shoes next to him.

"Oh Sully, I'm so sorry! I kicked my shoes off without thinking about where they would end up. Here, let's get you on the bed and I'll check you over."

"Michaela, I'm fine! Just clumsy, apparently." He felt silly, both for his graceless fall, and for gawking at his wife instead of watching where he was going.

"No, I want to check you out. No arguments." He saw the determination in her eyes, and knew she wouldn't give in. Truthfully, he was a little sore; it couldn't hurt to let her make sure there was nothing wrong that a good night's sleep wouldn't fix. He made his way to the bed, and let her help him get undressed. She was careful in her movements, and he could see the worry in her expression. Softly, she pressed on his bare thigh where it had started to develop a red mark from the tomahawk.

"Oh, a little tender there," Sully said when she continued to probe his leg.

"How about your back, is it bothering you as well?"

"No, just my leg- honey, it's not that bad. Don't worry."

"Still, let me see. Take off your shirt and roll over."

He did as he was told, wanting to get the check up over with, suddenly aware of her proximity and his own state of undress. She was so focused on her task, that she seemed oblivious to the situation. He lay on his stomach and felt her fingertips run along his spine, feeling for anything out of the ordinary…

Michaela continued her exam, only half focused on what she was doing. She had noticed the quickening of Sully's pulse, his sudden shallow breathing, and knew that he was no longer paying attention to what she was doing- at least not in the same way. She had wished, for awhile now, for the courage to take the lead in their time together. Her mind conjured up many ways that she could make this happen, but had always been unable to follow through when the time came. Now, however, she realized she could use her role as a doctor to help her out. Sully was alright, though he would have a deep bruise on his thigh tomorrow. His back checked out, only a few marks where his weight and the momentum of the fall had pushed him into the floor. She ran her fingers over the spots again, and said "there are a few red marks, but nothing feels out of place. Are you in any pain?"

"No," was his only reply. He had closed his eyes once he was on his stomach, thinking that would help him calm down enough to allow Michaela to complete her examination. Her fingers lightly trailed down his back, slowing as she neared his waist. He felt a tinge of sadness, thinking that she would retreat from him again, not yet able to be the one to make the first move. He could wait, however, for as long as she needed.

Michaela stilled her hands, wanting to touch him but feeling there was no longer a reason. But as she contemplated him, naked on the bed before her, her mind suddenly grasped an idea- a way to prolong this moment. It may be unorthodox for her to conduct an examination in this way, but the temptation was too great to resist.

"Sully, it's occurred to me that you haven't had a complete physical since I came to Colorado Springs-"

"What do you mean? You've treated me many times." He hadn't yet caught her intent. Her next words gave her away, though.

"Yes, for specific wounds and illnesses, but you should also be checked out once a year, when you are healthy, to make sure that everything is working properly… under normal circumstances. I might as well finish checking you out now, if you have no objections?" Her voice trailed off, wondering if he would consent, wondering if she had given herself away.

"Well, sure, if it's doctor recommended," he joked. "I'll try to be a good patient for you." His heart sped up more- this was going to be interesting.

She started methodically, having him sit up, his back to her so she could listen to his heartbeat. She kept a commentary going as she worked, the silence too much for now. "Your heartbeat is a little fast, but I'm sure that is just from the excitement of your fall." A small smile touched her mouth at this, as she felt sure the real reason was her. It was exhilarating when she could admit to herself that he wanted her. It helped her want to continue her current work.

"Your reflexes are normal, better actually." She pressed along his left leg, from the foot upwards, remembering his paralysis, which seemed so long ago. "You have a remarkable ability to heal. Your body is very strong." She paused at this, the physical proof of her words staring her in the face. Was the room getting warmer? She slowed her movements now, wondering how to take this exam in the direction she wanted it to go. She moved to check the right leg.

"I've been lucky to have always had a doctor that wouldn't give up on me," Sully replied. "I think that's as important as strength and will-" He inhaled sharply as her fingers reached the inside of his upper thigh.

"I'm sorry, did I press your bruise?"

"No. Ah, is it okay if I lay back a little?"

"Of course." He propped himself up on the pillows, and watched her work in the semi darkness. He was visibly aware of her body near his, and didn't know what to do about it. 'I'll close my eyes; that should help', he thought.

Michaela was amazed with how comfortable he was, lying on the bed, seemingly unaware of his own state of undress. Then she noticed his excitement, and it helped her along. She was pretty sure now that he knew what she was trying to do, and wanted to allow her to take control without rushing her.

She played her fingers along his torso, smooth skin hiding the strong muscles just below the surface. Her hand stopped over his heart, feeling the steady beat under her palm. "It seems to have slowed, that's good."

He felt her weight leave the bed, and went to sit up.

"No, stay there, keep your eyes closed. I want to test your hearing." It wasn't an actual medical test, she knew, but an idea had come to her, and she was going to use it.

"Where am I?" she asked. As she moved around the room, each time her place being correctly identified, she removed another article of clothing. Finally, she rejoined him on the bed, though she kept a space between them. "And now?"

"Too far away," was his answer. She moved closer, asking him to sit up and open his eyes for the final part of his check up.

She sat on her knees next to him, not a stitch of clothing on her. He puffed out a small breath in surprise.

"My God, you're beautiful."

"Your eyesight seems to be fine," she giggled.

"Do I pass the test, doc?", Sully teased.

"With flying colors!"

They sat there, facing each other, waiting. She expected that he would take over in some way. But he just sat there and stared into her unusual eyes. He never said a word, but she felt him silently encouraging her, longing for her to give into her own desires.

'I can do this- I want to do this,' she thought.

Michaela reached for his hand, holding it between both of hers, brushed her lips over his cheek, close to his ear. She took his earlobe between her lips gently, remembering how it drove her crazy when Sully did it to her. His response was similar to what her own would have been, and she began thinking of other things that he did to her to bring pleasure. Maybe it transferred equally- maybe he was subtly teaching her all along the things that he enjoyed! She couldn't believe it had never occurred to her before.

She brought her hands to his shoulders and pressed, pushing him back onto the pillows. He tried to remain as still as possible, letting her discover him. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but this was her time and he didn't want to take that away. She kissed his neck, lightly tasting his skin with her tongue. He was salty and sweet all at once. She loved it, and stayed there while her hands moved down his body. She felt the hum of both of their bodies through his pulse under her lips. It distracted her from the path her hands were taking, and before she knew it she was again feeling his thighs under her fingertips.

She brushed over the welt on his thigh, and his breath hitched. "I'm sorry-"

"It's alright. Just a little sore. Have you got any magic potions in your bag that'll fix it?" He was kidding, too distracted by her body near his to feel any real pain.

"I have a guaranteed cure," she joked back, as she brought her mouth to the sore spot. Her hand moved to the inside of his leg, near his knee. Sully moved beneath her light touch, unable to remain still.

"Michaela… that feels so good…" he trailed off softly. The edge in his voice, so familiar to her from all of their times together, caught her off guard. He was responding to her strongly, getting more aroused with every brush of her fingers. She found herself excited at his response. Carefully, she lay down fully on him, so that her skin was pressed into his.

Sully felt her warmth spreading through him, entranced by her, enjoying just being with her. She was so light on top of him, hardly a weight, yet comfortingly solid. He lay there with her as long as he could, but then needed to cover her mouth with his. She loved his lips- he had great lips- and kissed him back hungrily. Finally, she touched him where she had always secretly wanted to. He murmured quietly, encouraging her, and she held him in her hand. His skin was so smooth, so warm. She was losing herself, not aware consciously of what she was doing, how she was touching him, only that she wanted more. She grasped him firmly with both hands, and he pulled her more tightly into him. She was pushing him closer to the edge, and he kissed her harder, hiding his moans in her mouth.

"Michaela… I can't wait-", "Then don't," she pulled him on top of her as she said it, taking him in at the same time. He was overwhelmed at her passion each time they were together, but tonight she was even more ardent, desperate to be with him. Her attempts to please him had aroused her too, something she hadn't anticipated. She lost all control now, was only vaguely aware of their movements, the sounds escaping them. Sully was getting louder, nearly shouting out her name.

The sensation of their joining was too intense, and Michaela's climax hit her almost immediately. He felt her contracting around him over and over, heard her calling his name again and again, and followed her into the spectacular oblivion on the other side.

Several minutes passed as he lay on her, both of them spent and weak. Finally, she was able to speak again,

"Wow."

He chuckled into her neck, where he had been inhaling her scent, and trying to hide his giddy smile. She giggled, too, feeling almost tipsy in her happiness.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Wow," again. It was all she could say. Her mind blurred and dizzy, she could only feel. All thoughts had vanished. Only Sully's weight on top of her, still inside of her, and the incredible sensation of floating penetrated the haze in her head.

"I hope you don't cure all of your patients that way."

She burst out laughing, and he felt it throughout her body, and around his. It was enough to make him want her again. He smiled hugely at her, suddenly knowing it was going to be a very long night…


End file.
